Twilight Falls
by VesperJones
Summary: Think very carefully about your next actions Alton", my captor laughed cold, mocking and i could feel his hot breath on my neck as he taunted "Ever the hero Edward, think you can save this one?...like you saved Rosalie Hale". Guttural snarls ripped fr..
1. Chapter 1

"Ahem"

and I was jolted out of my daydream by a swift nudge from Mal, my head flicked up from where it had been resting on my arms, and I had every intention of glaring at him for giving me a heart attack but I didn't get the chance. As soon as I raised my eyes they locked onto an impossible sight, so beautiful, I didn't have a chance to get over my first heart attack before it began to thud erratically once more, but this time the palpitations were not caused by fear, or maybe they were. Something about this boys beauty made me uneasy, and I forced my eyes to look to the wooden desk beneath me, carved with endless declarations of love, I had a sudden impulse and as my finger traced over the heart etched into the wood, my eyes glanced up from under my eyelashes, my head still tilted towards the desk. I could see the boy talking to the teacher at the front of the classroom, I studied him quickly, I couldn't guess his height but he was a few inches taller than the teacher Mr. Williams. His hair was like aged bronze and shone in russet tones under the strip lighting, it was disheveled, artfully and effortlessly so. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, said sleeves folded up to the elbows, dark grey fitted jeans and a pair of battered Chelsea boots. All this was hard to take in as my eyes kept flicking back to his face, as though my mind couldn't comprehend what it saw there. I was studying the contours of the muscles in his forearms when his posture shifted and I realized he was striding in my direction. Be nonchalant I kept thinking. don't look, don't look, I stared hard out the window fighting against the impulse to look where he was going, I was about to implode with the effort when,

" What are you looking at?" a velvet voice startled me, I pressed my lips together and swallowed, I turned my head slowly, unwillingly, and he was smiling at me, and I was undone. My heart melted, and I exhaled as thought id just been run through by a steam engine. His smile faded and a shadow came across his face, his alabaster brow furrowed. I opened my mouth to introduce myself and dispel the strange awkwardness that suddenly engulfed us, when the girl the other side of him beat me to it,

" Hi! I'm Amelia," She started in her monotone drawl "Emy for short, its less syllables, easier to shout in an emergency situation don't you think?" He smiled into his desk as though he was fighting back laughter or a…. comment, I sighed and started tracing round the heart in the wood again, I noticed his head tilt towards me but he didn't say anything and I wasn't in the mood for mystery. I held my head still, probably too still, waiting for his reply to Ems. As soon as he started talking I closed my eyes, to take away the temptation to stare. " I suppose it would be…. easier. Yes" He said slowly as though he was picking every word he said very carefully.

By his inflection I knew as far as he was concerned that was the end of their little discussion, but Amelia, not knowing the word inflection exists in the English language let alone how it manifests itself, pressed on,

"So, what's your name then…. in case we have a fire drill or something?",

what was she talking about?! I smiled to myself, poor Emy if only she had half a brain.

"My name is Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you Amelia."

Butterflies had replaced where my heart used to be and they seemed to want to burst through my chest.

His words were sincere but there was something innately disinterested in his tone, as though his thoughts lay elsewhere. At that moment though, my thoughts where clear. They lay right next to me in the form of a god. I found myself concentrating very hard on breathing, in and out. I felt dizzy, I must have been hyperventilating, my brain felt strange and vague, it was swirling. I groaned and lay my head on my arms waiting for the nausea to pass.

"Is she okay?"

I froze as his voice washed over me, my eyes snapped open still buried in my forearms. Mals voice answered from somewhere over my head,

"She's probably just sleeping, we had a big night last night, if you know what I mean"

Even in the darkness I could hear the wink in his voice. I snorted and burst out laughing raising my head enough to see where to hit him, he ruffled my hair playfully, and laughing to himself mock-whispered,

"She doesn't like anyone knowing, we're still in the honeymoon stage"

Raising my head so suddenly bought on a whole new wave of nausea, I emitted a strange laughing groan as I rested my head back down whispering "Fag".

I heard Edward Cullen laughing and I smiled at the sound. Malachi didn't have his own love life so he liked playing with mine, not that I had much of one either if I'm honest, but if I did Edward Cullen would be it.

Suddenly I felt breath on my hair by my left ear,

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" he whispered I bit my lip as a smell sweeter than chocolate washed through my senses, with a little effort I raised my head to face his, and I was caught like a deer in headlights as for the first time, my eyes locked onto his, they looked like caramel and I was drowning in them. I hardly needed to go to the nurse, but why would I refuse an offer that good. He stiffened as our eyes met, and I realized they held the same look of shock that I could feel in my face. Why did he keep looking at me like that!

"…. Well?" he said, his gentle tone fading, I noted irritation in his voice. I didn't like it,

"No" I blurted out, surprising myself, "No thank you", then I had a sudden thought, I'd never been one for confrontation, I'm a great believer in subtlety….and cowardice,

"…I'll go by myself" I told him; or rather his desk, in the most confident voice I could muster. I got up swiftly careful not to look at his face, and stumbled to the door, gripping several desks for support, I made my excuses to Mr. Williams and started down the corridor debating whether to go to the nurse or not when I heard soft footsteps behind me…


	2. Chapter 2

I spun round but there was nothing behind me, I frowned at myself for imagining things and turned slowly back round where inches from me stood Edward Cullen. I stumbled back, his proximity offsetting my balance… and my pulse. I felt his cold arm wrap round my waist as he steadied me and unintentionally pulled me towards him, "Oh!' I breathed, our lips centimeters away, I had a sudden urge to kiss this stranger, everything about him was intoxicating, I felt myself leaning towards him, he was a magnet, he was the north pole, he was the centre of the earth, he was ….. gone . Suddenly I was alone.

My eyes darted around searching for his perfect face, but the corridor was empty, eerily empty it was silent, I began to think Edward Cullen was a ghost, I shivered as I glanced around remembering his icy touch. It was so cold, so unnatural but so electrifying. I took a deep breath, maybe I did need to see the nurse after all, seeing things is hardly a sign of sanity. I trudged towards her office and as I rounded the corner I came to an abrupt halt, rocking back on my heels. He was there, the ghostly angel, leaning with his back against the wall outside the nurse's office. Something about the blank wall opposite seemed to fascinate him I turned my head to follow his gaze and when I looked back at him his eyes were already on me, he was smirking a crooked smile that made me forget what I wanted to say, it made me forget everything, apart from him, oh I was all too aware of him.

He shrugged away from the wall and walked a few steps towards me, carefully keeping his distance, his eyes bore into me and I wondered what he was looking for, whatever it was he couldn't seem to find it, he sighed, "You took your time Isabella Swan"

I frowned "H…." was all I could get out before he interrupted me with his smile, his whole face lit up, his eyes seem to dance as he proclaimed, "Nurse Elkins is waiting for you" It was all I could do to stop myself pouting at him like a sulky child. How did he know my name?! How did he know the Nurses name? …. Why was she waiting for me??! I almost screamed in exasperation, Did I dream what had happened in the corridor earlier!

"I don't think I need to go to the Nurse actually Cullen" I said in the pleasantest voice I could muster, "I feel fine now" I smiled and walked past him, I hoped I looked indifferent. I didn't hear any footsteps but suddenly he was walking beside me, a good two foot away, but beside me all the same. I sighed giving up, and waited for him to get to the point,

"So do you want to show the new boy around … Swan" I could hear the smile in his voice. "You seem to know your way round pretty well already" I teased, his question took me off guard, talk about multiple personalities. He ducked his head in front of me and looked at me his eyes appealing… oh god he had no ideal just how appealing. "Please.." He whispered so sincerely that in that moment I don't know if there was anything I wouldn't have done for Edward Cullen. "Okay!" I gasped; realising I wasn't breathing. His face relaxed into a gentle smile "Thank you Isabella…. I suppose you prefer Bella" It wasn't a question, irrational thoughts began to swirl through my mind about him being a secret agent, I blinked and smiled at myself, St. Augustines wasn't exactly Jump Street. But how did he know so much, about everything.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked in silence for a while until I realized I had no idea where I was going, I was just concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and trying not to fall over, the bronze haired boy walking a few feet to my left made me nervous. As we passed yet another classroom door I peeked through the glass to check the time on the large black clock that sat above every board in every classroom in the school. It was 3:46, I calculated quickly in my head and decided that 3:46 was an acceptable time to leave school, and I had something to do on the way home anyway. I turned from the door and found Edward had stopped too, oh, "I didn't realize you meant you wanted me to show you around now…."

His eyes narrowed slightly, " well it seems we're skipping class, I assumed my… tour was the reason. Forgive me."

Forgive me?! Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes, was he being sarcastic. I studied his face his eyes looked at me in earnest, he smiled, my face seemed to be betraying my confusion, then he turned on his heel and strode off back the way we came. I wanted to call after him but my voice stuck in my throat, ugh I was such an idiot and he was walking away.

I walked slowly towards the exit muttering to myself, why couldn't I put this boy out of my mind.

I considered this on the way to my truck and as I climbed into the drivers seat I realized, I didn't want to. For some reason this thought annoyed me more than the first one and by the time I reached the park my forehead was so creased I worried I might get permanent wrinkles there, I forced my eyebrows up and smiled into the mirror on the sunshield, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the cab.

I was greeted by my favourite smile, although that was debatable now, and suddenly my own smile wasn't fake anymore, my heart swelled and I couldn't help grinning,

"Bells! How are you?!"

Before I could respond I was caught up in a bear hug his strong arms clamping round me like a vice,

"Er Jake you're not doing great things for my lungs right now"

I heard him laugh and felt his breath at my ear, my brows pulled together as I remembered Edwards sweet breath on my skin, the smell. It can't have been as good as I remembered, nothing was that good. I was pulled from my daydream by the solid earth that was suddenly under my feet again. Jacob took a step back, "So…" he said coaxingly, "..are you okay?" I obviously took too long to work out my answer and his smiled faded slightly, "Oh no I'm fine" I said quickly, anything to keep that smile, he raised his eyebrows, okay maybe I spoke too quickly, "….its nothing Jake just this new boy at school, he's a bit…. Irritating", yes irritating was a good way to describe him.

Jacob walked towards me swinging his arm around my shoulder, "well we can't all be as perfect as you Bella…. Oh watch out for that pebble" I hit him with the back of my hand across his chest, that was gonna hurt in the morning, "Very funny" I eyed the pebble carefully all the same, I have a tendency to trip over anything within a ten mile radius, it's not that I'm clumsy, they just seem to find my feet.

We walked through the rows of caravans, Jacob carefully keeping my pace, his black hair shining even in the grey light of the cloudy day, He turned to meet my gaze, his eyes inquiring, they were like burning coals, then I remembered another pair of eyes that had the habit of smouldering, and I had to look away. He cleared his throat and I wondered how long it would take before he started,

"So, has your dad changed his mind yet?!",

I sighed, "its not his decision Jake, its really not"

" I've been here all my life Bella its my home, its all of our homes, who are we hurting?!"

"Jacob I don't want to get into this, you know I'm on your side and Charlie's just doing his job. If you want to blame anyone blame the council they want the land back."

"Because they obviously don't have enough" he growled in exasperation, and as we neared the Blacks caravan I thought I heard him say, "I would never blame you… for anything" but he said it so quietly it could just as well have been the wind.

Jacob climbed the steps and swung the door open calling out for Billy but he stopped in the doorway frozen. Curious, I hopped up to his side and peered into the living room not prepared for what I saw there…..

**A/N So... does anyone want the next chapter:) **


	4. Chapter 4

There sitting on Billy Blacks Battered leather sofa sat another angel, I shut my eyes and slowly opened them wondering if I was seeing things again, but no, there he was, we were being invaded, invaded by pale achingly beautiful angels. He raised his eyes to meet mine, they were warm and friendly……and exactly like Edward Cullens!! Oh,My,God! My eyes grew wide and I swallowed hard looking to Jacob for explanation, but his eyes were more shocked than mine, in fact they looked angry, he was staring at the golden haired intruder so intensely the phrase, 'if looks could kill' came to mind. I had to resist waving my hand over his face to break his trance, instead I turned to look at Billy, he hadn't moved, his wheelchair was positioned about a metre away from the sofa but it was angled towards the visitor, it was as though Billy wanted to keep his distance,

"Its okay Jake" he said, smiling for the first time since we'd interrupted them, "Dr. Cullen and his family have just moved to town, and he wanted to come and make friends" he looked at Jacob meaningfully "so there won't be any trouble will there…..Jake?" Jacobs eyes flitted towards me before looking towards the ground and mumbling "only if they start it" I stared at him, what did Billy mean trouble, I know the gypsy kids can get a bit….well a bit much, but they rarely start fights.

I hadn't missed that Billy had introduced his guest as Dr. Cullen,

"Is your son Edward?" I asked without thinking, he looked at me, his eyes amused,

"He is one of my sons, yes"

"Oh" I wasn't sure how to continue the conversation and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob staring at me, he looked worried, all the insinuations and secrecy annoyed me.

"I take it you know Edward?"

"Uh…yeh..yes, I mean I met him at school today" Shitshitshit, his face scrambled my brain. I felt so stupid, but he smiled at me, a thousand times more stunning than any film star, he walked towards me and shook my hand,

"Well then I am pleased to meet you…."

"oh…um, Bella, Isabella Swan, but yeh ……Bella" I finished faintly, close up I noticed dark circles under his eyes, he must work late hours,

"Bella" he finished, still smiling, although I had a sinking feeling he was suppressing laughter.

"I shall tell Edward you said Hello"

What?! No, god no! don't do that. I smiled weakly at his suggestion.

He turned back to Billy abruptly, "May I have a word?"

Billys face looked grave as he replied, "of course" his words were cordial, but they were too serious, I wanted to know what was going on. Was Billy sick, is that really why he had a doctor there, I found myself staring into space when I felt Jacobs warm hand envelop mine and drag me out of the van.

"Jake…wait…" I protested as we began to walk away, well Jacob was walking I was practically running to keep up with his giant strides. He stopped abruptly and I crashed into him,

"Oww!" I complained rubbing my head after colliding with his chest, he was as solid as an oak tree.

He looked down at me with agonized eyes, "Sorry Bells"

I smiled up at him "Its okay, my head is used to being bumped remember"

"No…I mean I'm sorry but….."

My smiled faded completely, "What jake? Are you okay? Is Billy okay? I thou…"

He put his fingers up to my lips and I stopped talking his skin was rough but my lips felt like they were being bathed in summer sunlight,

"Shhh, listen, please……" he paused, considering, choosing his words carefully; something Jacob Black never did,

"…..you can't come to the park anymore….it wouldn't be safe" I could feel the shock taking over my features, I laughed feebly,

"…stop joking around Jake…" but his features didn't lighten, his smile was gone, and the sun had been extinguished.

"..give me one good reason wh…."

"…because," he interrupted, "…..look Bella it isn't my decision, its fate, or destiny or something," he didn't looked convinced of himself " but you can't be here, I can't…..i can't see you, its for the best" he swallowed hard, his eyes considering before he whispered… "I'll miss you Isabella Swan"

"NO! DON"T BE RIDICULOUS JAKE! IF THIS IS ABOUT CHARLIE…."

"…Its not" he answered quietly, "its beyond our control…. It would be best if you weren't around" His sad eyes searched mine for a long moment until he broke his gaze and strode quickly away from me,

I could feel my eyes pricking with moisture, I blinked, trying to fight back the tears. My feet were rooted to the spot as I watched Jacob walk away, in the distance I saw Sam Uley catch up to him, I frowned at myself losing the battle with my tear ducts and started running for my truck tripping over several times on the way. As I neared my rusted, dull red truck I became tangled with a kids bike and as my foot caught in the spoke I felt myself falling and I didn't care. My hands hit the wet earth with a dull thud, and for a second I thought about laying on the cool earth forever, why did I need to get up, for what?!

Suddenly I felt a cold bar under my stomach lifting me from the dirt, my body was limp I just wanted to go to sleep. Then I heard a voice that made my heart spasm and I was jolted back into reality,

"Are you okay….. Bella?!"

I realized I was sitting on a leather car seat my legs dangling out the door, opening my eyes slowly I could feel the tears and mud on my cheeks.

I blinked in the light and crouching in front of me, his eyes alight with concern was Edward Cullen, his white shirt wet with mud clinging to his marble chest, his jaw was tight and he seemed to be assessing my every move.

"Bella…."

I was too surprised to answer, "What…. What are you doing here?!"

His perfect skin creased between his eyebrows, "I had to leave the car for my siblings, so Carlisle…. my father gave me a lift home early, he had some business here, I was….waiting in the car and…." He spoke so fast I found myself staring at him trying to catch every word. He raised his hand tentatively, brushing the mud off my cheek so gently I could hardly feel it, "what are you doing here, lying in the mud I might add" he dropped his hand and smiled at me in his crooked heart breaking way. I wiped the mud quickly from my other cheek and tried to match his smile,

"I was visiting………a friend" my smile faltered, I fought back the tears

"Are you sure you're okay? Nothings wrong is it?" He was staring at me the way he did before, searching my soul,

"No" I said too quickly "I just need to get home" His eyes studied my face,

"I'm driving you"

I stared at him incredulously, I couldn't help smiling but I shouldn't give in straight away, no need to let him know how pathetic I am,

"I can drive myself you know, I passed a test and everything" He laughed quietly,

"Give me your keys Bella" I sighed and stood up carefully, I found my keys in my pocket and he gently picked them off my outstretched palm, he was strangely careful not to touch my skin. I led him to my truck; to which he raised one eyebrow but said nothing. I practically skipped round to the passenger side and waited for him to open the door, when all of a sudden I heard the smack of skin against metal,

"THAT'S NOT YOUR TRUCK…… LEECH"

**A/N i know i've been updating really quickly but its so addictive, anyway let me know what you think, constructive criticism would be great! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To adventurous thank you so much for your reviews i probably wouldn't have carried on writing more chapters without them.**

**I absolutely _adore_ you xxxx**

I knew that voice all too well, it belonged to one of Jacobs best friends Quil, I walked round the front of the truck warily and three figures came into view, I recognized two of them instantly as Quil and Embry, they were like brothers to me and unfortunately one of these 'brothers' had Edward pinned against the side of my truck,

"QUIL!"

His eyes widened as he saw me walking closer, his eyes flashed to Embry, but his hands were still at Edwards shoulders pressing him into the metal,

"Bella!"

As I came to the drivers side of the truck where the little party was taking place my eyes went straight to Edward; Quil was pure brawn. To my surprise he was smiling, the corner of one side of his mouth pulled up, when he met my eyes he winked, why wasn't he scared, it was almost as though he was letting Quil hold him there. I wasn't smiling though,

"What the fuck Quil?!" I tried to keep my voice as even and calm as possible, Embry walked towards me his eyes saturated with worry, his voice was heavy and low,

"Is this….. boy, with you Bell?" I cast my eyes to the ground flushing pink, I'd give anything for him to be 'with' me, I couldn't look at Edward or Embry while I considered this, so I settled for directing my answer to my shoes,

"He's my friend Embry" I took a deep breath and tried to speak with all the confidence I could muster,

"…so I'd appreciate it if you didn't use him to scrape the paintwork off my truck"

Embry flashed a smile but it abruptly vanished and I'd never seen him look as serious, he put his warm hand on my left shoulder before looking deep into my eyes staring with ridiculous intensity,

"Don't you mean rust" he said soberly, before his face broke into a wide smile, I brushed his hand off my shoulder, nobody badmouthed my truck!! I scowled at him and his eyes returned the look, his mouth smiling all the while,

"Quil let him go"

Quil withdrew his hand quickly with a look of disgust as though he'd just been squashing maggots, Edwards face mirrored the sentiment as he brushed invisible germs off his shoulders. He straightened up holding in his hand the keys he jangled them and his head jerked towards the truck, I held up my index finger letting him know I'd be with him in one minute.

I turned to where Quil had just trudged over to join Embry, and surprising myself clipped him round the head, before hissing,

"What the HELL was that about?!"

They glanced at each other, their faces embarrassed, but their eyes holding an inexplicable look of distain, Quil snapped back,

"Well I could ask you what the HELL you're doing with that…. boy!!"

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, but before I could start screaming Embry interjected calmly,

"You should be more careful with your choice in friends Bella" he paused briefly, his eyes grave, "…. this changes things"

Then abruptly his mood lightened,

"Well you two…" his eyes motioning towards Edward "…should go now, we have to get over to Sam and Emilys she's cooking dinner…." He trailed off a wistful look clouding his eyes,

"Anyway…" he said his eyes brightening, " …I'll call you later to check you got home…. safe" he seemed to add this as an afterthought, he wrapped his arm round my neck swiftly kissing me on the forehead before he strode away towards Sams caravan, Quil followed with a quick shrug and a wink thrown in my direction,

I sighed in frustration before turning to Edward who was sitting in the drivers seat of my truck, the window rolled down,

"Are you coming then?" for some unknown reason he seemed very amused, I climbed slowly in the passenger side but instead of starting the car he shifted in the worn seat to face me, unleashing the full force of his eyes,

"Your friends don't trust me with you" It was hardly a question, I blushed looking away, mumbling,

"Sorry about that"

"It's a tad hypocritical I have to say" he said this with such indifference it made my eyes snap to his face anxious to find something there that would explain his tone, his eyes were tight, intense as though they weren't concentrating on this moment, but rather the consequences of what he was about to say, but he said nothing, I began to get more than a bit irritated,

"Well…. what do you mean?" His eyes looked away from mine and he said sadly, almost inaudibly,

"They never told you" I took a deep breath in and out, I'd had my fill of patience for the day,

"Told me what exactly!" with that his eyes flashed to mine as though he was trying to make me understand,

"Bella they're…."

**A/N please let me know what you think, i know i need to improve! Oh and i bet you can't guess what happens next :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Edwards POV and i dropped in some weather ooo yehh, just a little bit though, i'm building up :) I love your reviews _adventurous_ you're so right i didn't even realise! **

"EDWARD!"

I could hear Carlisles thoughts and they were furious, I whipped my head around in time to see him approach his Mercedes about ten feet away, I had left the truck window wound down; careless.

I knew neither Carlisle nor the rest of my family wanted me broadcasting to the world that mythical creatures co-existed with humans, indeed the very idea made me shudder. But this human needed to know, she was putting her life in danger; werewolves are reckless at the best of times, but with vampires about the dogs would be restless, irritable and with blood as sweet as Bellas one mistake could be fatal. I needed to keep her safe, the thought flashed into my mind, inexplicable as it was, the second it appeared I knew that impulse would never leave.

I watched as Carlisle walked slowly through the mud, his feet making no impact on the numerous tire tracks that laced the dirt pit the wolves called their car park. His eyes were on mine boring into me and for the first time in over 80 years I didn't want to hear what my father was thinking. Above all things, it was not necessary; I already knew his mind, I knew him sometimes better than I knew myself. I scowled and looked to the sky, I'll play ball….for now.

The sight of the rolling black clouds made me smile, there was going to be a storm tonight. For a moment I was lost in thought, then I heard two things simultaneously; the low roar as Carlisle pulled into the road and next to me Bellas heart rate increased, in fact it was pounding. I felt her warm hand on my shoulder causing electricity to pulse through my veins long since empty of blood. I heard her sweet voice, more like an angels to me than any of my kind. It was her words however that pulled me from my dreamlike state, her voice was low and anxious,

"Edward we have to leave…..now!"

I turned to look but I knew the cause of her discomfort, I could smell it. I glanced in the wing mirror as I revved the engine and sure enough a tall dark skinned blur was sprinting towards us at full pelt, his eyes murderous, his thoughts incomprehensible. I shifted gears quickly, slammed my foot on the gas, and Bellas old truck sped as best it could over the uneven earth track onto the smooth road into town, behind we heard a roar of fury, yes, definitely irritable.

"They told Jacob."

Her voice was so full of grief sudden anger gripped me,

"Who's Jacob?"

"An old friend" She smiled sadly as though in her words lay another meaning only she knew.

"So where shall I drive you?" I said lightly, endeavoring to brighten the dark mood that had gripped the air.

"Um, home I suppose, but shouldn't we drop you off first, I mean I know its irresistible but you're not keeping my truck"

"You're truck wasn't exactly what I was hoping to keep"

"What's wrong with it?" she smiled playfully

" I was thinking of something….. much more irresistible" I could feel her heart rate increase as a rose glow tinged her cheeks. Her blood, its fragrance teasing me, forever testing me. My jaw tighted...

"You have no idea how hard this is for me", I had to shut my eyes I couldn't risk looking at her while she was so exquisite, I rested my head against the seat, pinching the bridge of my nose and groaned trying not to breathe,

"….how hard what is?"

"Being with you, alone…. You have no idea how…how much I want…"

I felt her hand grasp mine, her proximity startled me,

"Edward….you know what I want? …… I want you …. TO OPEN YOUR EYES!! My god! Concentrate on the road!"

I smiled opening my eyes slowly and deliberately fixing them on hers,

"My dear Bella, I don't crash cars, trust me"

"I would trust you a lot more if you paid attention to oncoming traffic"

Her voice grew high as a black car sped past, racing faster than the green scenery that flew past the truck windows.

I grinned at her wide-eyed face,

"…. see! Nothing to worry ab…."

There was a sudden screech of tires behind us and Bella shifted her whole body to look through the back window of the truck, I sped up and a quick glance in the wing mirror confirmed my fears. I knew that black car; it belonged to someone I thought we'd left behind in Forks. I also knew that there was no way we could out run it in this truck, that fact was irrefutable and as I looked over at Bella, her perfect face marked with confusion, fear took over…

**A/N I know its short, but i was testing, do you prefer Bella POV or Edwards, or do they seem too much the same to tell lol :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Bellas POV

The car behind was speeding up, I realized too late that it was going to hit us and my truck jolted forwards as the black car bumped my tailgate,

"What's his problem?!" I cried indignantly turning round in my seat to roll down the window, Edwards cool fingers grasped my hand and he muttered,

"Don't"

"He just maimed my truck!"

He turned his head slowly to look at me, he smiled sadly,

"Hold onto your seat"

"Wha…."

Suddenly the truck groaned as Edward slammed his foot down on the gas,

"Of all the cars…." He said under his breath, I felt inclined to defend my truck but he was distracted my something in the wing mirror,

"Bella…" he started slowly, he didn't seem to know how to finish he struggled to find the words,

"What's going on Edward" I narrowed my eyes peering round at the shiny black car weaving around behind us,

He seemed to be deliberating when abruptly he whipped out his phone and without even appearing to dial he was talking hurriedly to someone on the other end, the conversation seemed to be over as soon as it begun, and I hadn't caught a word of what had been said. He dropped his phone back in his pocket and wrapped his hand on the steering wheel once more. I was getting more than a bit frustrated, the green of the trees was rushing past the windows and when I glanced at the speedometer it was straining, threatening to break off the dial.

Suddenly I heard the whoosh of a car approaching us at full speed, it was a colossal jeep and as it zoomed past, my head spun to watch it from the back window, as soon as it was behind the black car it spun round 360 degrees, tyres screeching filled the air then it regained traction and started racing towards the shiny car. I turned wide-eyed to look at Edward, and he was smiling, SMILING!!

"Edward Cullen WHAT is so amusing?!"

With that his foot slammed down on the brakes, his arm flew out to my chest stopping me before I slammed into the dashboard, I let out a whoosh of air, his arm was like an iron bar. He opened the door and pausing turned to me,

"Stay in the car Bella"

"If you thi…."

"Stay!"

I sighed in exasperation I felt like an obedient dog. I shifted in my seat and saw that the two cars behind us were stopped too. The door of the jeep swung open first and a tall man jumped out grinning from ear to ear, he had black curly hair and as my eyes scanned over his body I had to admit he was definitely fit, talk about muscle! The left hand side door opened next slowly, a boy hopped down he had golden blonde hair and had the kind of face you could fall in love with. I couldn't see Edwards face as he walked towards them on the grey road, but it looked like they knew each other. The big one walked to the drivers door on the black car. I couldn't see what was going on, I needed…. well wanted to get a better look. I slid out of the passenger door and inched along the side of my truck, the black car was a few feet ahead. The black haired man was bent over tapping on the shadowed glass of the sports car, I heard the whir of an electric window but the 'action' was going on the other side of the car, I couldn't see. I was half crouched behind the back of the truck and I started to shuffle forward trying not to disturb loose stone under my feet, I was all to aware of how loud I was breathing as I heard the big one speak,

"You think you can take all three of us on, oh come on Alec we all know you're too much of a coward to take on more than one vampire at once…its just not your style is it: bravery."

I didn't hear the reply his voice was low and muffled and I couldn't place the accent,

I jumped at the quiet click of the black cars back door opening, it opened only a fraction, but enough for someone to slip out un-noticed by the men on the other side. I was about to scream but the figure held its finger up to its lips in a motion for me to be quiet. Its face was under the shadow of a dark grey hoodie. I started to back away, looking over to where Edward was standing, I could vaguely hear a heated conversation, but I couldn't pick out the words, a quiet click brought my attention back to the crouched figure and a ragged gasp escaped my mouth when I realized it had a pistol pointed directly at me. I could feel my face freeze in shock, I was rooted to the ground as it started to crawl towards me. I closed my eyes willing it to be a nightmare like the ones I used to have about Jacob, but the cold steel that pressed against my lips jolted me back to reality, my eyes flew open and I saw a mans face inches from mine, a face that would have been beautiful if it weren't so twisted with anger. The silver gun was pressed to my lips and I knew better than trying to shout, he raised his left hand and brushed my cheek, his touch was not like Edwards; his skin was rough and his fingers smelt of tobacco. His dark eyes studied my face intently for a moment, his gaze made me shift uncomfortably. His lips pulled up in a smile and suddenly I could see the beauty of his face,

"I see.."

He muttered under his breath as though in response to some unheard riddle he had finally solved.

All of a sudden his posture shifted, his hand dropped from my face and grabbed my arm roughly spinning my around so my back was to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his chest as he whispered in my ear,

"Now be a good girl Isabella Swan"

With that he dragged me to my feet and strode round the front of his black car, I realized grimly that I was his shield, I could feel the cold metal of the gun pressing into the side of my neck, I tried hard not to pass out as my mind wandered to the thought of blood. It took a moment before anyone noticed what had happened, but in a split second Edwards eyes were on me….. they were on the gun at my neck. His face contorted in rage and he started to run towards me, the black haired man caught his shoulders and pulled him back muttering words in his ears I couldn't hear. Edward strained against the mans grip, but what ever was whispered in his ears made him stop. He just glared beyond me, at the man about to kill me, Edwards lip curled back as he yelled,

"LET HER GO, SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!!... LET HER GO!!!!!"

He fought once more against the hands that restrained him but fell silent when the man pressed the gun harder against my neck, the pressure hurt and I could feel the metal pushing into my bone,

"Temper, temper Edward" my captor smiled, taunting the three men in front of me. The blonde haired boy was staring at me and I felt relieved I suddenly didn't feel scared but his eyes were troubled and his pale forehead creased as his eyes left mine to address the man behind me,

"How can we resolve this Alton?"

I felt Altons grip around my waist tighten a long pause followed,

"We go free, and you do not follow us"

I heard the curly haired man laugh, but Edward replied,

"We have no desire to…. follow you" his voice was strained and his jaw was tight, I felt so guilty.

"Well as an added incentive I think we'll take a little leverage" the man in the car spoke now, I didn't dare turn to look at his face but there was a sneer in his voice, it was bitter and cold …….and very familiar, I let out an involuntary shudder. Edwards body shifted as though to reach out to me, but his eyes flickered to the man in the car,

" You will not take her" He spoke as though it was fact and I clung to his words as I felt myself being dragged backwards…..

**Dundunderrrrrrrrrrr please let me know what you think or I get discouraged, it doesn't even have to be a nice review. Be as scathing as you like :D**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Edwards face tensed and my heart-rate reacted,

"Think very carefully about your next actions Alton, or you might not leave here with your life",

my captor laughed cold, mocking and i could feel his hot breath on my neck as he taunted,

"Ever the hero Edward, think you can save this one?...like you saved Rosalie Hale?".

At these words terrifying snarls ripped from the throats of all three of the pale angels who stood before me, now it seemed it was Edwards turn to hold back his black haired friend; his face was murderous,

"Don't you dare say her name you scum!!"

"I apologize Emmett" I coud hear the smile in his bitter words, "that was…..insensitive of me, well at least Rosalie isn't ….insane". He spoke slowly savouring every word.

The golden haired boy closed his eyes at the last comment, he appeared to be concentrating on his breathing when he spoke almost inaudibly,

"That was unwise of you."

He opened his eyes slowly and they were terrifying, as dark as night, at that moment they held no compassion, no mercy. In a flash I saw the boy streak towards us his lips curled back in disgust, then I heard a deafening bang resounding in the silent road and there was the echo of a voice shouting before I passed into darkness, pain shooting through my body.

**I know that's ridiculously short but I wanted to end on a cliffy lol.**

**But I'll post the next chapter in about an hour so forgive me! I'm just off to watch Ashes to Ashes. I heart Gene Hunt.**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I could feel the mossy ground, wet beneath my fingers. My eyelids were heavy, I was frustrated that couldn't pull them open, when suddenly realization switched my mind into overdrive. I raised my hand slowly from the ground, it was shaking uncontrollably as I felt my neck, there was no wound, no warm blood, no rusty scent. I frowned at myself not understanding where the pain was coming from. I started to realize there were voices speaking somewhere near me and I tried to focus on what they were saying but my head was throbbing, a never ending bass beat drowning out everything else. I forced my eyes open, blinking as the light startled them, but I didn't need to focus to know who was crouching on the ground in front of me, his topaz eyes boring into mine, he smiled when he realized I was conscious,

"We have to stop meeting like this Miss Swan"

I tried to laugh but my head didn't approve of the movement, I turned my head slowly surveying my surroundings; I was slumped against a tree about 5ft from the roadside the ferns around me had been flattened and as I focused on the road a few feet ahead I realized the black car was gone, Emmett and the blonde boy were hovering at the edge of the forest staring at me with curious eyes.

I wanted to ask what had happened by I couldn't speak; I just stared around in a daze trying to piece together what had happened.

"Bella? Look at me."

My eyes dragged themselves to his but I couldn't focus, one word kept replaying in my mind; Vampire. I had thought it was some strange slang when Emmett said it but….. Jaspers eyes, as black as onyx so unnatural. Edwards voice echoed in my thoughts like some distant memory,

"I'm taking you to the hospital, come on"

I notice him hold out his hand as he straightened up, I just stared at it not comprehending,

"Bella…take my hand"

I lifted my heavy arm from the dirt and grasped his hand wrapping my fingers around his marble palm, his skin was like ice, as pale as death. It flashed in my mind again, the unbelievable: Vampire. I stumbled to my feet: my head taking a moment to catch up to where my body was. Everything began to come back into focus as Edward Cullen pulled me gently along, I twisted my fingers around Edwards hand, I surreptitiously found his wrist and placing my index finger on it, waited for a pulse to prove me wrong, to prove my sanity.

But it never came, Edward Cullen was dead.

Suddenly my legs felt weak and nausea washed over me, his empty vein under my finger lay dormant. I pulled my hand back as we reached the road, breaking his soft grip, he spun round looking at me with surprise in his eyes,

"What's wrong? Is it your head?!" I swallowed, frowning, glancing round at the two boys standing uncomfortably just behind him, they were pale, beautiful and terrifying; how could they be anything else, how could this be happening!!

"It's you", I mumbled, edging towards my truck,

"Pardon?"

"It's you", I repeated numbly, louder this time, his brow creased over his anxious dazzling eyes,

"What did I do?"

I shook my head slowly, I didn't want to understand, I didn't want to admit it even in my mind,

"Bella you hit your head pretty hard, we'll go to the hospital now, okay? We'll get you checked out."

He walked towards me, talking to me like I was I child, my eyes widened I could feel shock take over as I stumbled backwards to my truck,

"Bella? What's going on?"

"You tell me!!"

"What are you _talking_ about?!"

"Who were those men?!", he cast his eyes to the ground avoiding my gaze,

"That's complicated…"

"I know its complicated Edward!!! That was made abundantly clear when your _complication_ put a GUN to my throat!!!"

His eyes flashed back to mine,

"I will kill them for that", his intensity frightened me,

"KILL THEM?!! You're 17!!! ……. I mean...who are you Edward?!" His jaw tightened, his expression froze, and his velvet voice was apprehensive,

"…. you know who I am"

"But I don't, I'm not from your world. Where I come from there aren't a lot of kidnappings or murders!!!!"

"Bella _please_ listen…"

"…. I don't think I want to Edward", I said quietly running my fingertips along my flaking paintwork, blindly searching for the handle.

"It's not safe now, they know your face, they'll find you and they won't hesitate to use you"

I struggled to keep my breathing steady as I pulled the heavy truck door open,

"I think I'll take my chances…."

I muttered as I climbed into the cab,

"…. at least they're still _human_",

I saw Edwards eyes widen as I slammed my door hurriedly revving the truck to life and pressing down the locks, as I sped away I saw Edward punching a dent in the side of the gigantic black jeep, Emmett was pushing him back, trying to calm him down and the blonde haired one was watching after me, I met his eyes in the mirror and I suddenly felt scared, genuinely terrified, so I reacted the only way I knew how; I shifted gear, slammed my foot on the gas and I ran.

**Reviews of it so far pleaseeee J I'm not entirely happy with this chap but I can't pinpoint why!! Any thoughts?**

**I think perhaps the next chapter should be Edwards POV, whatdya think?!**

**lovexx**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

Emmett grabbed my shoulders as I drove my fist into the door of his prized jeep. the black metal crumpling under the pressure,

"CALM DOWN!", he yelled, forcing me away from the car. I took a long jagged breath closed my eyes tight. I fought to keep my voice even as I addressed my brother, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose,

"Did you not hear what she said?!"

I saw confusion mar his expression,

"Hey…" he started innocently,

"…. I thought you were having a lovers quarrel and _I_ don't eavesdrop" he said proudly, murmuring under his breath, "…. I leave that to Rose"

I sighed, exasperated as my impatient eyes searched for Jasper. He was standing a way in front of us staring after her truck, which had long since passed over the horizon. I ducked round Emmett and walked slowly towards my brother. He was lost in thought and I stood next to him in silence, it was a moment before either of us spoke,

"…. Jasper?"

He sighed sadly softly shaking his head,

"Carlisle won't be happy"

Carlisle, at his name my hollow stomach clenched. I'd ruined it, this new life he had found us. His eyes, clouded with disappointed, flashed in my mind. At that moment some unseen force turned my thoughts to Isabella Swan: I knew what I needed to do, the impulse coursed through my brain, an unstoppable force screaming at me to run after her not caring who saw me, I needed to explain, she wasn't safe and I couldn't let them touch her again.

It was at this second, phantom adrenaline filling my body, that Jasper turned to me his eyes heavy,

"Don't do anything rash Edward, we'll go to Alice. The danger might have passed."

I raised my eyebrows, skeptical, but I had to concede that he was probably right. In any case I wouldn't risk frightening her anymore than I had already. The fear in her eyes made me shudder, she must have thought me a monster.

I hung my head as I turned to walk back to the Jeep, Jaspers soft foot fall echoing behind me.

As we slammed the doors rocking the chassis, Emmett shifted his body in the drivers seat, turning to glare at us, his eyes narrowed,

"… when are you girls gonna tell me what all _that_ was about?"

My eyes shot to Jaspers, he nodded; understanding, smiling at him gratefully I looked away. I rested my head against the smooth glass, staring up at the grey sky just visible through the encroaching canopy that saturated the road with a green hue.

Jasper inclined his head slightly towards Emmett and suddenly a wave of incredible calm spread through the air, I smiled to myself.

"What was that for?", Emmett asked, amused.

"The girl knows what we are", Jasper replied quietly,

"WHAT?!?"

… and just like that the relaxed atmosphere shattered, before he could say anything else Jasper countered quickly,

"We'll go to Alice. Then we'll know how best to deal with the…situation."

I frowned at his last remark.

"There is no 'situation'. She won't tell anyone."

"How can you know that…" Emmett interjected, his eyes tight,

"…you've known her for a day!"

I sighed, I couldn't explain to Emmett but Jasper understood. He knew he and Alice were meant for each other even before he saw her, they held an inexplicable connection; like one soul had inhabited two bodies. They needed each other to stay alive. Just like them I felt drawn to Isabella Swan and I couldn't explain it, I didn't deserve it.

"Just drive Emmett"

With a grunt from my brother the jeep screeched into life and sped along the empty road, winding along at 150mph. I couldn't help feeling that it wasn't fast enough; my mind was wracked with impatience and anxiety, knowing how much this human affected me made me uncomfortable.

After an eternity we reached our new home, or at least the house Esme hoped would become our home. The pale stone of the looming walls looked iridescent in the cold light, four rows of windows lined the house in perfect symmetry. As I jumped out of the passenger seat I saw a face appear at one of the third story windows, it was framed with short black hair and a devilish grin, I couldn't help but smile at my sister. As I walked across the sweeping driveway she disappeared, suddenly the front doors swung open and in a blur of black and white Alice was at Jaspers side whispering in his ear, her lips gently caressing his skin. He smiled at her unheard words and I had to look away. Emmett groaned at his sisters display and ruffling her artfully spiked hair asked soberly,

"Where's Rose?"

Alice beamed up at him tearing her eyes away from Jasper,

"She's in the kitchen with Esme, they're decorating"

Emmett stared at her, incredulous,

"…the kitchen!! Why are they…." He trailed off wide-eyed "…girls", he sighed and shaking his head in disbelief, jumped up the stone steps into the house.

I looked at Alice, bothered by her smile,

"Didn't you see the hunters coming today?"

She pouted at me, frowning over her large black eyes,

"Of course I did! How do you think Jasper and Emmett got there so fast" she glared at me triumphant adding proudly,

"They were already on their way" she smiled, and I couldn't help grinning back at her, of course they were. My brow creased then in realization,

"Then you saw…"

"Yes!" she interrupted brightly, seeing the expression on my face she sighed,

"Edward it was supposed to happen. She had to know otherwise you two would never…"

She stopped herself abruptly, biting her lip,

"Never…. what? Alice?", I asked apprehensively. She smiled mischievously her dark eyes sparkling,

"You'll find out soon enough!", she teased, I focused on her thoughts but they were saturated with equations and impossible math, I groaned; she was blocking me out.

"Please don't worry", she said seriously, pulling Jasper towards the house,

"I can't see anything bad happening".

As they disappeared through the entranceway Jasper shot me an apologetic smile, shrugging his shoulders. I stood there for a moment alone and taking a deep unnecessary breath, I followed them into the new house. I wasn't looking forward to telling Carlisle.

**A/N**

**Do you guys prefer Bellas or Edwards POV?!**

**This was a bit of a filler chap i suppose :) **

**Anyway I had an epiphany! the plots getting so good in my head :D lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU: Adventurous, AllyR, HorsesSW and usaprincess242. Love you guys for reviewing you really made me smile :)**

BPOV

I couldn't sleep that night my eyes flew open at the slightest noise. Every time I heard the wind howling through the trees my heart thudded erratically. When I eventually drifted into sleep it seemed like a spilt second later that a scream woke me. My door burst open flooding the room with yellow light, I sat bolt upright as Charlie came running in, his eyes wild, darting round my bedroom,

"What is it?! What happened?!"

"I…. I don't know, I heard screaming, it woke me up"

At my words his whole body relaxed, his shoulders slouching as his sighed in relief,

"That was you Bella", he explained, clearly amused. He sat down carefully at the end of my bed,

"Bad dream?" he asked gently, I knew how uncomfortable this sort of thing made him, no need to prolong it more than necessary,

"No" I answered quickly,

"I can't remember dreaming at all actually"

Suddenly a flash of light burst through the sash window, illuminating my bedroom. I jumped about a foot in the air as rolling thunder shook the panes of glass. I stared breathlessly at Charlie, he was laughing and I didn't appreciate it. Scowling at him in the dark I yanked my duvet over my head mumbling,

"I'm going back to sleep"

I felt a sharp tug pull my covers away, the air was icy; stupid Charlie saving on stupid heating bills, I refuse to wear a jumper to bed.

I reached blindly for the covers groaning in defeat when I couldn't find them. I unwillingly wrenched my eyes open and was greeted by the sight of Charlie standing in the doorway; duvet in hand. His eyes were smiling, wrinkling up at the corners,

"Whattttt!" I whined,

"It's 7 O'clock, time for school", he grinned, my tired eyes widened in response, staring out the misted window,

"It's pitch black!", I objected,

"It's winter", he said, stating the obvious, there was nothing I hated more than being patronized.

"Go away, I need to get dressed"

He studied my face, apparently checking for sincerity,

"Okay I'm off to work, see ya later Bell"

"Bye dad" I mumbled, he hesitated in the doorway,

"….. don't go back to sleep"

"Ugh! I won't! Go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm gone", he smiled pulling the door to behind him. I swung my legs off the bed and set my feet on the floor, walking unsteadily towards my wardrobe, my mind still half asleep.

I stood staring at my clothes for about five minutes before I gave up trying to come up with an 'outfit' and just threw on the first things I saw; my blue top and dark grey fitted jeans.

I arrived at St. Augustines an hour early for class and walking carefully over the icy concrete of the quad, headed straight for the computer block. I smiled at the IT guy as he looked up from his desk, coffee in hand. As the search engine flashed up on the screen I could think of only one thing I wanted to type in the blank box. I typed the letters carefully, and swallowing hard hit the enter key. I leaned back in the foam padded chair as I saw the hundreds of pages the word had brought up. I sighed as I reluctantly clicked the first link, I couldn't help thinking I was being utterly ridiculous, it was completely insane, the whole notion of…. of… vampires.

My wary eyes scanned the page it was pretty gothic looking, black with red words and ornate script. It spoke of power and blood cults, Edwards face flashed into my mind as I read the words; I desperately wanted to be wrong. He was too…. well too perfect to be a vampire. He just couldn't be a killer, I remembered his caramel eyes and their intensity then the words came back to me, 'I will kill him'. I had no idea then what truth those words held.

Was I to believe his perfectly chiseled marble face, his heart breaking smile that melted my heart, it all belonged to a cold-blooded murderer? I couldn't believe that, no matter how compelling the evidence, no matter how strong my instincts. Deep in my heart, I had to admit, I trusted Edward Cullen entirely and irrevocably, vampire or not.

I was jolted out of my daydreams by cold breath at my right ear as a velvet voice stopped my heart,

"You really shouldn't believe everything you read"

**A/N Just a quicky before I go to sleep, its 3:20 am in London and I'm pretty….well I'm not the soberest I've ever been! but when I closed my eyes to go to sleep my head stared spinning so I thought I'd write a bit to y'know focus my mind. I'm watching the Goblet of Fire in a little pop-up while I'm typing and Cedward just died :(**

**So anyway I apologize if this isn't the best quality chap, it's a little filler really but blame the Soco :)**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

My heart leapt at his irresistible tone, I had a vague feeling that I should be scared, but as I inclined my head towards his crouched form, relief washed over me, just at his presence I felt I could breathe again. I tried to keep my focus on the screen but I saw him watching me and involuntarily I met his gaze. His eyes were dazzled me, they were butterscotch and his skin was luminous, his tired eyes less visible today,

"Please feel free to run out screaming at any point", he teased, his voice light but his eyes wary. My body was tense, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do in this sort of situation, it's not something I usually had to worry about. He broke his eyes from mine and I followed his gaze as he looked at the monitor smirking, then his face was suddenly vacant as he stared at the dark wood desk,

"Carlisle once told me in his time, they used to dig up the bodies of dead children they suspected had been inhabited by the 'cold ones'. They feared they would rise from their coffins and murder the family as they slept. So intense was their superstition that parents were exhuming the bodies of their long-dead children for fear that the devil would take them. So they cut open the chest, tore out the heart and burnt it until there was nothing left", he smiled grimly,

"…. as if we need our hearts"

His voice was full of an ancient grief, his heavy eyes met mine and I was suddenly very conscious of the expression frozen on my face, betraying my feelings,

"Do I scare you?", he asked quietly.

I tried to respond but the words caught in my throat,

"I…"

He raised his brow, eyes appealing for me to continue. I gulped quietly, trying to think of something to say, a response that wouldn't sound completely ridiculous,

"Do you…. I mean have you…" I hesitated glancing at the IT guy crouched over his glowing computer screen. Edward tilted his head to one side,

"Have I…. what?" he spoke gently, prompting my answer,

"…. um…", I struggled to get the words out, it was like contemplating ripping off a band-aid,

"…do you…. kill people?" I hissed, speaking so quickly the words rolled into one.

To my annoyance his face lightened I could swear he was fighting back a smile,

"No. Well only if they deserve it", he winked.

"What do you…. "

"We eat what you eat, its just you prefer the meat, we prefer.."

"…the blood" I muttered under my breath, silence filled the air for a second.

When suddenly he let out a deep theatrical sigh, capturing my attention once more,

"Mind if I join you?" he asked breaking my train of thought. I couldn't help smiling,

"I thought you already had"

Edward straightened up, towering over me in my low seat, in an instant he was skidding towards me in a swivel chair. His pale hands shot out to grip the desk, stopping himself before he collided with me. He was grinning, his eyes dancing.

"Well this makes a change".

"What does?"

"You're usually much more….. intense", I finished sheepishly. His smile changed as his eyes became lost in thought,

"I have to admit, it's unexpectedly exhilarating; having no secrets from you."

I frowned staring at the deep blue carpet, he dipped his head to study my face, and I could feel his eyes on me, searching. They were always search for something and I didn't want to tell him the truth, that there was nothing there. I was hardly special, that fact had been obvious all my life. My own mother left me for someone better, although having a penis probably tipped the scales in his favour.

"What are you thinking?" his frustrated tone brought me back from my reverie, something in his claim about having no secrets irritated me,

"You never told me who those men were", I reminded him, realising as soon as the words escaped my mouth that I sounded like a sulky child. Edwards eyes flickered over to the IT guy, still lost in his 'work'.

"They were hunters" he whispered leaning so close that I could smell his breath, it was better than I remembered, sweeter and it almost made me forget what he was saying, but the word confused me,

"Hunters?"

"Times haven't changed much Bella", he smiled sadly "There are those who believe we work for the devil. They want to eradicate us from this earth." I suppressed a shudder at the thought of a world without Edward Cullen,

"…. and do you?" I whispered,

"Do I what?"

"….. work for the devil?", he snorted at my words bursting into laughter, a quick glare from the front desk caused him to force a straight face. He broke into a smile as soon as the unwanted eyes were occupied once more.

"The devil can do his own dirty work Bella, why would he need us?"

I scowled, how did I always end up feeling like an idiot around him. Suddenly his comment registered in my mind and my eyes grew large,

"…you mean…the devil exists?!"

Again he stifled laughter as he stared into my eyes,

"Silly Bella," he murmured, his voice low, causing my stomach to squirm uncomfortably.

I cleared my throat,

"So these hunters, what did they want with me?"

Edward lowered his face, he seemed to be staring at my lap. He shook his head slowly; bronze hair shining as it caught the light,

"I'm afraid that was my fault entirely, I should never have got you involved", he sighed quietly, "It's usually not as hard to stay away from humans", he paused, frowning

"These hunters aren't what you would call, honorable, they will use any means to achieve their goal, they're nothing more than cheap bounty hunters.", he curled his lip back in distain, "They will exploit any weakness for their own means", It was then he flashed his eyes to mine, my heart fluttered as he stared into my soul, I understood,

"I'm your weakness," I murmured, barely audible.

His eyes softened,

"Would you be adverse to coming to my home after school?" He spoke with such uncertainty it surprised me.

" …er… no I wouldn't be…adverse" I replied smiling slightly as I repeated the last word.

His pale face lit up as he rose from his chair,

"Good…" he grinned, " …because there's something you should know about Jacob Black"

**A/N**

**Okay action next chapter promise :) and love to naughty eris for your lovely review yes everythings just lovely, lovelylovelylovely. **

**I was thinking next chapter in EPOV oui ou non?**

**I'm not sure this chapter was any good now i've read it through lol dammit thats why i never read through anything usually, i start to doubt everything :D anyway ... **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N for DMC fans see if you can spot my little homage :D **

BPOV

I had told Edward I needed to go home first to let Charlie know were I was going, he looked at me curiously when I refused the use of his phone. The truth was I wanted to change, take a shower and generally sort myself out before I threw myself into the lions den. I smiled to myself as I pondered that metaphor, but the way today was turning out I thought I might have a breakdown by the end of it.

The lessons passed in a blur, I barely noticed my friends but I didn't care. I knew I should have but my head was swimming in anticipation and there just wasn't room for anything else.

It turned out my last period had been cancelled so it was with a surge of relief that I climbed into my truck an hour early. I rested my forehead gently on the top of the steering wheel, breathing quietly as everything caught up with me. Vampires?!? My mind struggled with the logic,

My head snapped up as a sharp tap on the side window claimed my attention, though I almost collapsed back on the steering wheel as soon as I realized who was standing there.

"Malachi", I groaned, I really wasn't in the mood,

He motioned for me to roll down the window, I did so only very reluctantly and I made sure he knew it, glowering at him with sullen eyes. I prepared my ears for the verbal onslaught I was about to get,

"What's going on with you today Isa?", I growled he knew I hated being called that, he smiled his devilish smile and nodded knowingly,

"…time of the month?", he asked in a serious tone, losing his fight to keep a straight face,

"Fuck off" I growled, rolling up the window, I couldn't deal with him now.

He clamped his hands over the glass edge, slowly forcing it back down,

"HEY! Let go! You'll break the glass!!"

He smirked and leaning forwards he folded his arms on the window frame, looking at me innocently,

"What's wrong?!", I sighed, so many things were wrong,

"I wish you'd just leave me alone" I muttered under my breath, his eyes were sparkling wickedly,

"Yeh? Well I wish I had a smaller dick, guess we're both screwed",

I rolled my eyes fighting back the urge to smile, murmuring,

"Vile", before I snapped,

"You're an ass, you know that!?!"

"I'm one hot ass though", he smiled, "…so you gonna give me a ride or what?"

"No" I said pleasantly revving the truck into life,

"C'mon Bella, I can't get a lift for an hour"

"Shame", I accelerated and he stumbled back as the truck jolted forwards disappearing from under his grip,

"Bitch!!!", he shouted, his eyes were wide as I screeched off towards the main road, but he was grinning from ear to ear. I growled under my breath; it was definitely a love/hate relationship.

I fought to keep my eyes... and thoughts on the road as I drove past the caravan park, but I couldn't help remembering with a twinge of sadness that Embry had never phoned me like he promised. I coughed, clearing the lump in my throat, trying to shake my thoughts. I wouldn't cry over Jacob Black……not anymore. The sky was overcast as I wound down the road home. I shivered as the bitter wind whipped up the leaves, swirling them onto the grey concrete carpeting the road with a slippery mush of green and brown, I frowned at the sight. The trees were beginning to go bare, this was definitely the worst time of year; everything was dying. I slowed slightly, pulling my foot off the gas; me, a truck and wet leaves was not a good combination. It was then it began to rain, splattering heavy on my windshield and battering on my roof like it was a tin can. I groaned inwardly, great, lets see how slippery we can make the road for Bella. I sighed, impulsively glancing in the wing mirror, I did a double take as my heart skipped a beat. My hands instinctively jerked at the steering wheel as though I was about to hit something, the heavy truck skidded in the rain and as I struggled to regain control, a third look behind let me know it wasn't a waking nightmare. It was behind me; the black car, following me, chasing me and it was catching up.

In a spilt second it had swerved in front of me, blocking me off. I slammed my foot on the brake and a blinding pain shot across my eyes as the bridge of my nose smashed into the steering wheel. I felt a rush of cold air swirl through the cab as some unseen force wrenched the door open. I looked up, blinking through the pain, to see the beautiful twisted face of evil.

Alton smiled at me and mock bowed placing one bandaged hand on his stomach as it folded,

"If you please Miss Swan", he spoke pleasantly as he gestured towards the open door of his low black car. I peered over, squinting through the rain, it was so dark inside, as though daylight never touched it. I shook my head slowly, unconvincingly as my shaking voice protested,

"No"

His mouth twisted in pleasure,

"My dear Isabella, I barely pay attention when women tell me no, what makes you think I'm going to listen to a little girl," he sneered his eyes looking over me in distain and inexplicable fascination. "Now I would prefer not to hurt you until absolutely necessary. I, unlike your boyfriend am not a monster." He spoke with such indifference in his voice; it frightened me far more than his words.

"Edward is _not_ a monster", I mumbled pathetically. He laughed, it was a cold and empty sound,

"My father could tell you stories about him that would chill your bones", he shook his head and sneered, "you stupid girl. Now step out of this…." He cast his raised eyebrows over my truck "…. piece of scrap metal, before I am forced to drag you out."

A fragile voice approached then,

"Alton please. No need to scare the girl"

An older man came into view, his hair was a dark gray flecked with white, he slowly turned from his son to face me, he expression somber,

"There is so much you do not know Miss Swan",

It was at that moment everything happened very quickly; I was dragged out of my seat and flung with a dull thud against the hard metal of the black car, an earth shattering roar filled the air as a huge shaggy beast leapt clean over my truck, smacking Alton square in the chest. There was a blur of russet fur and pale skin as the men scrambled to the car leaving behind them a trail of crimson blood as the beast sank its claws into both of them. I was frozen, backed up against the car when it turned to look at me, panting. I tried to scramble to my feet but I slipped on the wet leaves, suddenly the car screeched away and I flung my arms out behind me steadying myself. The wolf seemed to start towards me, but it hesitated and started pacing back, I sat frozen in the middle of the road, rain dripping down my back, blood oozing from my nose. Almost as soon as it disappeared into the trees I heard soft footsteps approaching close to where it retreated, I eyed the trees apprehensively as I heard a familiar low voice,

"Did they hurt you?"

**Okay so that's not really a cliffy but I thought it would be a good place to stop :) um you know the drill R&R. It inspires me so lol. _Seriously_ :) ****-straight face- rate and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm writing a Devil May Cry fanfic at the moment that I'm loving and getting wonderful responses for, but its taking up quite a portion of my fanfic writing time.

I was just wondering if there was anyone who would like me to continue with this story as I have it figured out in my head but I'm a bit discouraged and need some motivation.

Love to ya mothers

xXx


	15. Chapter 15

I glanced at the grandfather clock that dominated the hallway; it was nearly 11 o'clock. I frowned and checked my phone, it didn't help that hers was switched off. My mind was so preoccupied I didn't hear Jasper walk in,

"Not everyone's as fast as you are Edward," he said slyly leaning against the doorframe

"Yes Jasper," I snapped "but this is beyond that……" I frowned as my brother sighed and shrugged off the wooden molding, he walked towards me with sincere eyes,

"If anything had happened Alice would have seen it, you're too paranoid" he shook his head,

"Maybe she just doesn't find you physically attractive" Jasper smirked his eyes innocent as he ducked my punch.

"Want me to go look for her? At least that way she won't realize that you're stalking her", this time my fist connected with an earth shattering smash, Jasper stumbled back grinning,

"I'll get the Merc", he sauntered out of the room as I fumed, I wasn't in the mood to be taunted, not now.

* * *

I was watching the minute hand tick slowly on the clock face, my mind was working in overdrive as the phone vibrated in my pocket and I snapped it open against my ear,

"Bella?", my heart sank as I heart Jaspers tone,

"Edward she never went home," his voice was wary and my mouth went dry as I realised those implications,

"I'm going to look for her", the words stuck in my throat, "…..Edward?" I flicked the phone down and stormed up stairs roaring,

"ALICE!!!!!"

Her eyes were wide as I broke her door into splinters, Rose was perched on the bed watching me wide eyed as I towered over my black haired sister,

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" My voice shook as Alice cowered against her cluttered dressing table,

"ALICE?!"

"I…I didn't see…" her breathing was rapid as she backed away to the bed, Rose stood up shielding her sister,

"Edward calm down!" my eyes flashed at her words and I advanced slowly towards them,

"Calm down?! Calm down?!!! SHE"S GONE!!" I spat at Rose. Her nostrils flared as she squared off to me. I heard thunderous footfall speeding towards us and abruptly Emmett was standing between Rosalie and I. He shoved me back his eyes murderous,

"We'll find her but it is not our fault Edward. Back off." He spoke between gritted teeth as his hand found Rosalies behind him. I glared at Emmett, when my phone buzzed I answered it slowly, staring at my brothers unwavering black eyes,

"Jasper?"

"Edward?" his voice was breathless, "they're everywhere", he whispered urgently,

"Who are? Jasper where…" but I was cut off by Alice as her tiny hand snatched the handset from my grip,

"Jasper?" we all strained to hear Jaspers hushed voice on the other line as Alices face crumpled,

"The wolves, they're closing in. She's not fast enough."

Emmett and Rosalie blurred as they darted from the room, a few seconds later I heard the roar of the M3. I grasped Alices delicate hand as she stood frozen, and dragged her down the stairs, piling her into the Volvo I sped after the red convertible. I couldn't help but glance anxiously at Alice whose fingers were locked around the cell phone; Jasper had long since hung up.

"They'll be alright," I breathed, "both of them".

Alice smiled weakly, nodding her head as her brow creased. Her face broke my silent heart and I reached out for her hand, clasping it tightly. Her shallow breathing became jagged as she squeezed my hand.

"Its nothing," her voice strained, "…nothing without him"

I cleared my throat as the car screeched into the caravan park, Emmett and Rosalie were already streaking towards the encroaching forest. As soon as I stepped out of the car the scent hit me,

"Wolf," I snarled,

"Jasper", I heard Alices anxious voice behind me as we rushed after our siblings.

I heard Emmetts booming voice ahead as we caught up to him,

"We'll give you one chance to run….dogs".

* * *

I skidded into the clearing my eyes wide at the sight they were met with. Jasper was backed against a thick gnarled tree his eyes darted fiercely around as a pack of giant wolves descended on him. It was only after looking twice that I saw my brother was shielding someone, his arms were spread out protectively in front of a pale trembling figure. My heart should have stopped right there when I saw her wide brown eyes lock onto mine,

"Bella", I breathed

* * *

**A/N Okay I'm getting back into this fanfic that's why this chap is so short I'm getting the feel for it again, so I hope it's not too shaky :)**

**R&R per-lease**

**Love to ya mothers Xx**


End file.
